How 1 stole Christmas
by StitchPunk13
Summary: If you haven't read Dr. Suess, well... Told at first from 5's point of view, but kinda shifts to 1's Hope you enjoy it! T for mild language


How 1 stole Christmas.

It seemed like a good idea at the time… Turned out much longer than I thought it would be, and a lot more boring… but I tried my best ^^ Didn't really stick to the storyline as much as I'd like to have done.

And the Topic is family, not friends because I see the stitchpunks as one giant family =D

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

5 was humming cheerfully, hauling a large box of rubbish he had found outside the cathedral. He had been out collecting bits and parts for new inventions. Knowing that if 1 caught him, not only would he be in trouble and the pieces confiscated, but 2 would also be punished. So he ceased his humming, and instead began searching for any sign that the cranky leader was near.

None.

5 bolted to the workshop, his footsteps clanging all to loudly in the hallway. He winced at the sound, but knew it was to late. Two other pairs of footsteps were approaching him. 5 braced himself for what he knew would be a rather hefty punishment, for this wasn't the first time he had gone out without permission.

Flickering lights flashed before 5's opticals alarmingly. 5 jumped back. "AH!'

Staring innocently back at him were 3 and 4.

"Oh, 3. 4. It's just you…" 5 exhaled. "Check it out, I found a whole bunch of awesome stuff!" He lowered the box so the eager twins could catch a glimpse of the devices.

3 pulled out what looked like a rounded triangular light bulb and began flickering excitedly. He showed it to his brother. 4's opticals widened happily, and he began projecting clips.

A tree decorated with ornaments and lights similar to the one 3 had pulled out appeared on the wall.

"What is that?"

4 kept projecting new clips of bearded men in red, groups of singers dressed in scarves, a couple kissing under a plant with red berries, while 3 explained what each one was with another volley of lights.

After a few minutes, they finished.

"So, Christmas?"

The twins nodded.

"That's really cool! Especially the tree!" 5 couldn't get it out of his head. All those lights! It certainly would be an enjoyable challenge to create! "I've gotta tell 2!" 5 bounded off.

"2! 2, guess what the twins showed me!" 5 practically bounced off the walls with enthusiasm.

2 turned around and chuckled, resting a hand on 5's shoulder. "Calm down, 5. Now, what is it you have to tell me?"

5 pulled 2 down to sit next to him and immediately launched into the whole idea of 'Christmas'.

"And so, I was hoping we could try it out! Especially the tree!"

2 laughed lightly at his young apprentice's eagerness. "I certainly think it sounds like a fine idea. I'm just not sure what 1 will say when he finds out…"

"Well, I was kinda hoping we could just keep it a secret…"

"5, from what I heard about Christmas from you, no one was left out."

"Okay… but he's gonna say no." 5 pouted slightly. He knew 2 was only being fair and looking out for his better interests, but still! 1? No way would he allow something like Christmas!

"I think we should ask the rest of them too. 9, 7, 6 and 8. They might help tip the scales in favour of your Christmas."

"Fat chance." 5 sighed. "8 is like 1's slave, 6 is scared of 8, and 1 won't listen to 7 or 9 because they actually have minds of their own."

"Well, you never know until you try." These were 2's favourite words. He never dismissed an idea until it was proven it wouldn't work. Unfortunately, 1 didn't think the same way. "Go find them." 2 encouragingly nudged 5. "I'm sure it'll help."

So 5 began searching for the others. To his surprise, not only did 7 and 9 listen and enjoy the idea, but 6 had too.

"I think we should go for it!" 9 agreed.

"Yeah, anything that bugs 1 is fine with me." 7 smirked.

"Lights!" 6 seemed just as enthusiastic about the tree as 5. He had eagerly scrawled it out over and over again with several tiny lights (that seemed to actually twinkle if you looked at them hard enough) decorating the branches, and a star to adorn the top.

"Can I help with the tree, 5?" 9 asked eagerly. He hadn't any idea what they were going to make it out of, with there being no plant life left on earth. "And how are we going to do that plant with the red berries?"

5 thought about this. "I suppose we'll have to make them from scratch!" The mere thought of him, 2 and 9 all working on it together made him grin.

"Decorations!" 6 asked eagerly, pointing at himself with the smile of a five year old plastered on his face.

After all the duties were all sorted out, the eager stitchpunks fled back to 2's workshop and filled him in.

"Alright then." The elder stitchpunk smiled. "Very good job, 5. Now all we need to do is ask 1."

[QUE AUDIBLE GROANING AND SCENE CHANGE]

"Absolutely not!" The irritated ruler scowled down at the trembling 5. Who wasn't really sure if 1 was scowling. It could just have been his normal face. He sure seemed to do it enough.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be an absolute waste of our time!"

"Actually 1, I would have to disagree with you." 2 said firmly. "The scientist created us to preserve humanity, not have us turned to robots by your command."

1 glared down at the usually mild inventor. "Do what you want! But by doing this, you are risking all that I have done to keep us safe!"

5, 9, 7, 6, 3 and 4, and 2 all looked at each other.

"So… is that a yes… no… maybe…?" 5 asked.

"I don't care! If you don't have the discipline to listen to your leader, then you wouldn't have what it takes to survive in this world for another second, Christmas or no Christmas!" 1 jumped off his throne and stomped off to sulk in the corridor, with 8 following obediently behind him.

"I'll take that as a maybe…?"

9 lightly cuffed 5's head. "It's a yes, you wanker."

"Oh, so now I'm a wanker?"

"You're both wankers." 7 interjected, giggling. "So, let's get to work before he realizes we don't care if he thinks we're all doomed."

For the next few days, they were all whirling around the cathedral. 6, 3 and 4 were decorating. 3 and 4 had pillaged a nearby house that was rather enthusiastic about Christmas, (if this is your house, please claim it XD cause it sure as heck ain't mine.) relieving it of its Christmas decorations. They would hang the tinsel in a neatly organized fashion and prop up Santa cutouts with perfect alignment and symmetry.

6 on the other hand, bounded around the cathedral like a kid on a sugar high, scribbling snowflakes in the white coloured ink 2 had mixed for him on the walls and arranging and rearranging garland and mistletoe, never really satisfied with its placement. He had hung a wreath around 7's neck, and placed wooden antlers of his own making on 9's head, insisting they kept them on.

Only 1 wasn't happy with all the holiday cheer and joy.

"8, we must break them out of their childish fantasies." 1 glowered in the direction of the buzzing laughter. "It does nothing but put our survival at risk."

8 merely stared at 1, confused.

"What I mean, 8, is that we must put a stop to this Christmas thing, once and for all. But how?" 1 thought, different plots and schemes passing through his head like commercials on a TV.

"Ah, I believe I have a suitable idea." 1 beckoned 8 to lean closer and whispered. 8 stared blankly back.

1 sighed, and whispered it again, using only words with 3 or less syllables.

"Oh… I get it!" 8 proclaimed happily.

"Hopefully, through this they will understand that life is not all fun and games, and quit this nonsense!" 1 said, the only thoughts in his head being that he was right, and they were going to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we go to bed now? Please?"

2 couldn't help but laugh. It had been such a while since he'd seen 5 act so carefree and young. It had been a while since he's seen any of them acting this way. And it was the first time 6 was there with them, laughing and listening with them instead of huddled in a corner.

"No way!" 9 threw a pillow at 5, hitting him square in the chest. "We gotta wait for Santa!"

They knew, of course, that Santa Clause didn't exist. There was just something so- so magical about that night that 9 felt he could accept the existence of almost anything. It was an absolutely wonderful feeling.

"Santa won't come till we're asleep." 5 said logically.

"So, we'll fake it!" 7 joined in. "I wanna see the man with the white beard too!"

"Santa knows when you fake it." 6 stated. "He can always tell."

5 was silent. Then, he pulled 6 into a noogie, laughing and ruffling the top of his head. "Says you."

6 was laughing to the point of insanity, having never experienced a bond like this before. He was nearly overwhelmed by the friendliness and joy of it all, and was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. So happy, that 5,7 and 2 couldn't help but be happy and laugh as well. All the while, 3 and 4 had been flickering back and forth and all over the scene ecstatically, hoping to preserve the jolly sight in their heads.

The stitchpunks plan was to camp out together near the tree and celebrate by staying up as late as possible with jokes, stories and movies, courtesy of the twin's projectors. So far, they had managed to watch Home Alone, Christmas with the Cranks, and had six different stories read to them by 2, whom was the third best reader in the group (the best were, of course, 3 and 4, but they couldn't talk.)

3 and 4 had been flickering to each other all during this time. Whether 7 was staring at 9 because he was sporting antlers and a new glowing red nose (courtesy of 5) or for some other reason, they wanted to know. So, 3 then began tugging softly at 7's arm like he wanted something.

"Yeah, what is it?"

3 got up and began walking away, all the while pulling 7 along with him. 7, suspecting nothing,followed. "Is something wrong?"

3 shook his head and then positioned 7 just a few feet away from the rest. He motioned for her to stay there and ran back to 4. The twins then unexpectedly grabbed 9 and dragged him over to 7, pushing him into her.

"What are you guys do-" 9 was cut off when his head made contact with 7's shoulder. "ACK! I'm sorry!" He stuttered, and began backing up, looking very embarrassed.

4 shook his head, and then pointed to the plant hanging menacingly above 7 and 9.

Mistletoe.

"Meep."

5 burst out laughing. "Oh my God you guys have GOT to do it!!"

6 turned around to get a better view, nodding vigorously.

3 and 4 merely looked expectantly at 9 and 7.

9 scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well… I will if your okay wi-"

Suddenly, 7 grabbed 9's shoulders and pressed her cloth lips against his. After about five seconds, she withdrew. "There. That wasn't to bad, was it?" She smiled.

9 hadn't even noticed 3 and 4 flickering and clicking during the kiss, or 5's thunderous laughter. 6's eyes were filled with awe, a grin on his face. 2 merely smiled at the young stitchpunks.

"No, that was not to bad at all- I mean- uh- it was… wow." 9 stumbled off, and embarrassed, began to make his way back to the others.

7 suddenly spun him around and kissed him again. "How about that?"

"…" 9 paused.

Slowly, he cupped 7's face tenderly, and hesitantly drew her in for another kiss. When 7 didn't back away, 9 felt something spark inside him. When he finally pulled away, he found his eyes drawn to hers, filled with something he hadn't seen there before. Something warm.

"WOO HOO YEAH GO 9 YOU PLAYA!!!"

"Shut up 5." 9 called back without looking away.

"LADIES MAN!!!"

"Can it."

"Seriously though. That was one sexy ki-"

"Am I going to have to murder you to get you to stop talking?"

"… Maybe…"

"Oh, stop it 5." 2 smiled. "I'd say it was time we got to bed."

Eagerly, 6 jumped down into his makeshift bed. "Yes!"

9 and 7 followed, along with 5. 2 had curled up in his own bed, already half asleep from all the excitement.

"Hey, 9." 5 whispered after a while.

"Yeah?"

"That kiss was pretty hot."

"Why, thank you." 7 called out.

9 felt his face grow hot.

5's eye's widened. "Um… was I sleeptalking again? I've really gotta get that checked out…"

Eventually, they all fell asleep. Unknown to them were two figures silently making their way across the room.

"8, take down all these- these decorations." 1 ordered, waving his cane distastefully at the garland and tinsel hung artfully over the walls.

"But it's so pretty…"

"Do it!" 1 hissed. "It's for their own good."

8 nodded, then with a grunt, brutally tore it all down with one motion. The beautiful decorations fell like pebbles. 1 proceeded to walk over to the sleeping stitchpunks. "It's for the best."

As he turned, he heard something. "Santa…" 1 froze. He slowly turned around.

It was 6. He rolled over and softly repeated. "Santa…"

1 realized with relief 6 was asleep, and continued walking back to 8. That is, until he heard what 6 said next.

"Don't… don't forget 1…"

1 stopped.

"He… he only cares… don't forget him…" 6 mumbled, then slowly trailed off.

"8, stop."

8 turned, confused. "Why?"

"… I don't know…"

It was true. 1 didn't know why he was allowing this- this feeling to overcome his decision. He looked back at 6, the same 6 he had feared and shut out. "8, help me put this all back up. Please."

8 still looked confused, but did as asked with a much happier tone to it.

"Now, wasn't there another holiday tradition? One they didn't really get around to doing?"

8 shook his head.

"Well, I think we can fix that for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun managed to beam through the toxic could in the air, waking the sleeping stitchpunks. 5 was the first to stir, yawning and stretching his arms. "Oh man I had a good snooze…"

He turned to wake the others, and saw it in the corner. "NO WAY!!!"

"No way what…?" 9 mumbled.

"No way we got PRESENTS!!!"

"Are you SERIOUS?"

"Who's serious?" 7 asked quietly, she and the rest beginning to stir.

"WE GOT PRESENTS!! GUYS WAKE UP!"

9 jumped up. "WOAH! We did get presents!" he bounded over to 5. "Which one's mine?"

5 had already begun sorting them out. He handed 9 an oddly shaped package with a '9' scrawled on the top. "Here's yours. But don't open it now. I wanna do it all at once!"

"Sure."

7 had finally woke up and stepping gingerly over the twins, made her way to 5 and 9. Her opticals widened when she saw the gifts. "3! 4! 6! Wake up!" She bounded back to the sleeping stitchpunks.

3 and 4 were sleeping back to back. 6 had just kinda wormed his way over across the room, sprawled out on the floor.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

3 and 4 both jumped and clung to each other, scared out of their hoods for a moment. Then they saw 7, who was smirking at their reaction. They flickered to each other a couple of times, and then looked over at her, both their faces hold what appeared to be the zenith of 'pissed off'.

That made 7 laugh even harder.

"YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!!!"

6, who appeared to have either awakened himself or was stirred by 7's previous scream, scampered over to the pile of gifts. He smiled as he began going over each decorated box, turning them over and running his ink nibs along the sides. His lens' widened in suprise when he held up the mysterious package labelled '6'. He turned to look at the others.

3 and 4 now had 7 in a chokehold/headlock and were tickling the living crap out of her.

"STOP YOU GUYS!!! I'M SORRY YOU TWO WERE JUST SO CUTE!!!!!!!" 7 broke off laughing. She stopped when a 7 labelled box hit her in the head. "Thanks 5!"

"Don't mention it!

The twins now were holding their gifts, wrapped the same and shaped the same. They flickered excitedly back and forth.

During all this, 2 was just smiling. He turned quietly and left to the hall. Walking softly until he came to the room he was looking for.

"I know what you did."

"I have no idea what your talking about, 2." 1 replied sounding annoyed. "Now, why don't you make yourself useful and try to bring the others to their senses. They are going to get us all killed."

"Very well 1." 2 turned to leave.

"6 even smiled."

"He did?" 1 could not stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

2 grinned, still turned away from 1. "Would I lie to you 1?" He left.

1 was alone, thinking. The feeling inside of him was too big to ignore or push aside. But what did it stand for? Why had it chosen this time to come? As 2 had pointed out yesterday during the argument, the scientist had created them to preserve humanity, not choke on their own emotions and fall behind. So why had the Scientist created them with such a weakness?

"I am not weak."

1 hadn't realized he had said these words out loud. When he did, it intensified the feeling that filled his cloth body. And it came upon him. These feelings weren't weak or pathetic. These feelings were human.

1 rose from his throne and with a sigh, walked down the hallway, 8 obediently following. Almost shyly, he peered into the room.

5 caught his eye first and froze. He nudged 9, who gasped, alerting everyone else. 3 and 4 attempted to hide behind each other, and 6 was nowhere to be seen. 7 just glared.

"1!" 2 smiled over, seeming completely unaffected by the leaders presence. "Care to join us?"

5's eyes popped at his mentor suggestion.

"Yes, I would."

The rest of the stitchpunks merely looked at him, stunned.

"I'm sorry." 1 said stiffly. "I was wrong about this Christmas."

6, who had be hiding under the tree, slowly crept out. He timidly walked over to 1, and wrapped his soft striped arms around the leader. Hugging him.

1 slowly put his metal hand on 6's shoulder. "Thank you."

7 stood up slowly and joined in the embrace. "Hey, if it's good enough for 6, it's good enough for me."

One by one, the rest of the stitchpunks joined. A different feeling welled up inside 1, but this time he embraced. Perhaps there was still hope for humanity. At that point, 1 was ready to believe in Santa Clause.

------------------------------------------------------

Boring? Terrible? Burned your eyes out? I apologize; the idea wouldn't leave me alone until it wreaked havoc upon this site. XDXD

Sorry for the crappy ending, I felt like it was going nowhere and tried to wrap it up best as I could.=P

And I'd also like to know how many prefer 5 and 2 as just mentor and pupil, or more of a loving relationship as reference for future possible stories. =)

Please RxR =D


End file.
